


A Warriors Rewrite: Midnight

by luka11303



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luka11303/pseuds/luka11303
Summary: Called by StarClan to fulfill a new prophecy, a group of young cats set out on a long journey, knowing only that trouble threatens the forest...





	A Warriors Rewrite: Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first book of my rewrite. I'm not doing the first series, since it was my favorite, but if people want me to, I'll go back and do 'The Prophecies Begin'.

**ThunderClan**

**LEADER:** Firestar - ginger tabby tom with green eyes

**DEPUTY:** Graystripe - longhaired gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

**MEDICINE CAT:** Cinderpelt - longhaired gray molly with hazel eyes

**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE:** Leafpaw - reddish-brown tortoiseshell tabby molly with green eyes

**WARRIORS:** Mousefur - brown ticked tabby with yellow eyes  ** _(Apprentice: Spiderpaw)_**

Dustpelt - brown tabby tom with amber eyes  ** _(Apprentice: Squirrelpaw)_**

Sandstorm - pale brown tabby molly with green eyes

Brightheart - longhaired reddish-brown tortoiseshell point molly with one remaining blue eye and a scarred face

Brackenfur - ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes  ** _(Apprentice: Whitepaw)_**

Thornclaw - longhaired brown tabby tom with yellow eyes  ** _(Apprentice: Shrewpaw)_**

Cloudtail - longhaired white tom with blue eyes

Ashfur - gray spotted tabby tom with hazel eyes

Brambleclaw - longhaired dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Rainwhisker - longhaired dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Sootfur - pale gray tom with yellow eyes

Sorreltail - longhaired tortoiseshell and white molly with yellow eyes

**APPRENTICES:** Spiderpaw - black tom with amber eyes

Shrewpaw - brown tom with amber eyes

Whitepaw - longhaired white molly with green eyes

Squirrelpaw - longhaired ginger tabby molly with green eyes

**QUEENS:** Ferncloud - longhaired gray tortoiseshell broken classic tabby molly with green eyes  _ (Mother of Dustpelt’s kits; Birchkit, Hollykit and Larchkit) _

**KITS:** Birchkit - gray tabby tom with green eyes

Hollykit - longhaired gray tabby molly with green eyes

Larchkit - longhaired brown tabby molly with amber eyes

**ELDERS:** Dappletail - tortoiseshell molly with a white muzzle, chest, tail tip and paws and blue eyes

Speckletail - pale golden-brown tortoiseshell classic tabby molly with yellow eyes

Goldenflower - pale golden-brown tortoiseshell classic tabby molly with yellow eyes

Frostfur - longhaired pale brown point molly with blue eyes

Longtail - pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes

* * *

 

**ShadowClan**

**LEADER:** Blackstar - large black and white tom with yellow eyes

**DEPUTY:** Russetfur - longhaired ginger tabby molly with green eyes  ** _(Apprentice: Ratpaw)_**

**MEDICINE CAT:** Littlecloud - small brown tabby and white tom with blue eyes

**WARRIORS:** Wolfstep - longhaired gray tabby and white tom with blue eyes

Flintfang - longhaired gray tom with yellow eyes

Deerfoot - thin brown point tom with blue eyes  ** _(Apprentice: Crowpaw)_**

Tangleburr - longhaired gray tortoiseshell molly with green eyes  ** _(Apprentice: Snowpaw)_**

Dawncloud - cream tabby molly with hazel eyes

Wetfoot - longhaired silver tabby tom with green eyes

Oakfur - brown tom with amber eyes  ** _(Apprentice: Smokepaw)_**

Darkflower - black molly with orange eyes

Nightwing - longhaired black molly with hazel eyes

Tawnypelt - longhaired golden-brown tabby molly with yellow eyes

Rowanclaw - ginger tabby tom with hazel eyes  ** _(Apprentice: Talonpaw)_**

Cedarheart - gray tom with hazel eyes

**APPRENTICES:** Snowpaw - longhaired white molly with green eyes

Ratpaw - brown tom with green eyes

Crowpaw - black and white tom with blue eyes

Talonpaw - longhaired gray tom with hazel eyes

Smokepaw - longhaired black tom with yellow eyes

**QUEENS:** Tallpoppy - brown tabby molly with amber eyes  _ (Mother of Blackstar’s kits; Toadkit, Marshkit and Applekit) _

Fernshade - longhaired tortoiseshell and white molly with yellow eyes  _ (Mother of Wolfstep’s kits; Owlkit and Ivykit) _

**KITS:** Toadkit - brown tom with white toes and amber eyes

Marshkit - black and white tom with amber eyes

Applekit - brown tabby molly with yellow eyes

Ivykit - longhaired calico molly with yellow eyes

Owlkit - gray tom with yellow eyes

**ELDERS:** Rowanberry - tortoiseshell tabby molly with orange eyes

Nutwhisker - brown point tom with blue eyes

* * *

 

**WindClan**

**LEADER:** Tallstar - black and white tom with yellow-amber eyes

**DEPUTY:** Mudclaw - brown tabby tom with yellow eyes  ** _(Apprentice: Crowpaw)_**

**MEDICINE CAT:** Barkface - reddish-brown tom with amber eyes and a short tail

**WARRIORS:** Wrenflight - brown ticked tabby molly with green eyes

Tornear - gray tabby tom with yellow eyes  ** _(Apprentice: Owlpaw)_**

Morningflower - brown tortoiseshell molly with yellow eyes

Ashfoot - gray molly with hazel eyes

Onewhisker - brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Webfoot - gray tabby tom with green eyes  ** _(Apprentice: Weaselpaw)_**

Whitetail - white molly with yellow eyes

Darkfoot - black tom with hazel eyes

Oatwhisker - reddish-brown tom with hazel eyes

Gorsetail - gray tabby and white cat with blue eyes

Nightcloud - black molly with yellow eyes

APPRENTICES: Crowpaw - black tom with hazel eyes

Owlpaw - brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Weaselpaw - ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

**QUEENS:** Runningbrook - gray tabby molly with green eyes  _ (Mother of Darkfoot’s kits; Emberkit, Willowkit and Dewkit) _

**KITS:** Emberkit - gray tom with hazel eyes

Willowkit - gray molly with green eyes

Dewkit - gray tabby molly with green eyes

**ELDERS:** Stagleap - brown tom with amber eyes

Doespring - pale gray-brown molly with yellow eyes

Ryestalk - gray tabby molly with yellow eyes

* * *

 

**RiverClan**

**LEADER:** Leopardstar - golden-brown spotted tabby molly with amber eyes

**DEPUTY:** Mistyfoot - longhaired gray molly with hazel eyes

**MEDICINE CAT:** Mudfur - longhaired chocolate tom with amber eyes

**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE:** Mothwing - longhaired golden-brown tabby point molly with blue eyes

**WARRIORS:** Blackclaw - longhaired black smoke tom with pale yellow eyes

Heavystep - black tabby tom with green eyes

Shadepelt - longhaired black smoke molly with green eyes  ** _(Apprentice: Primrosepaw)_**

Mosspelt - longhaired calico molly with blue eyes  ** _(Apprentice: Reedpaw)_**

Feathertail - longhaired silver tabby molly with hazel eyes

Stormfur - longhaired gray tom with hazel eyes

Hawkfrost - longhaired black tabby point tom with a white muzzle, chest, tail tip and paws and blue eyes

**APPRENTICES:** Reedpaw - longhaired black smoke tom with hazel eyes

Primrosepaw - longhaired pale gray-brown smoke molly with pale yellow eyes

**QUEENS:** Dawnflower - longhaired gray molly with amber eyes  _ (Mother of Heavystep’s kits; Pebblekit, Minnowkit and Tumblekit) _

**KITS:** Pebblekit - longhaired gray tabby tom with green eyes

Minnowkit - longhaired gray tabby and white molly with amber eyes

Tumblekit - longhaired black molly with amber eyes

**ELDERS:** Loudbelly - longhaired black point tom with blue eyes

 


End file.
